In the construction of various power plants such as a nuclear power plant, a thermal power plant, a hydraulic power plant and the like, for the efficient construction of the power plant, pipes modularized in advance are transported to the plant construction site, and the modules are aligned with each other to mutually connect the pipes on the site.
In order to efficiently carry out assembly on the site, the pipe modules have to be fixed at the positions determined for each of the pipes. Therefore, a temporary member is newly attached to the base of each pipe module to support the positioning of the pipes.
Herein, the method of attaching the temporary members for positioning the pipes is welding. Therefore, there is a problem that a lot of time is required for the welding as the number of temporary members is increased. Similarly, the welded parts have to be mechanically scraped off when the temporary members are detached on the construction site, and there is a problem that a lot of working time is required also for the disassembling operations.
Therefore, a construction method capable of replacing the welding operation by a simple method without taking a lot of time for the attaching operation and disassembling operation of the temporary members in the pipe module construction is demanded.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-67989 (Patent Document 1), constituent members for a speaker device are bonded to each other by an adhesive element containing microcapsules having thermal expansivity in an adhesive agent, and each of the microcapsules has liquid hydrocarbon having a low boiling point and a shell made of PVC (polyvinyl chloride) or the like enclosing the liquid hydrocarbon. By this means, at the time of recycling the speaker device, by applying the heat treatment to the adhesive element and others, the internal pressure thereof increases and the shell is softened and starts swelling, the volume of the microcapsules is increased along with further temperature increase, and the microcapsules are finally ruptured. As a result, since gaps are formed between the constituent members and the constituent members can be easily disassembled, the speaker device excellent in recyclability can be provided.